


we rob banks

by aMassiveDisappointment (BadOldWest)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU: 1930's, Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Crime, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Smut, bank robbing, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/pseuds/aMassiveDisappointment
Summary: Jyn smiled serenely, placing a hand on one side of his chest and the barrel of the pistol on the other.She pulled the trigger.With each pull she breathed the word in his faceBang.Bang.Bang.The Bonnie and Clyde AU that we all deserve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Scene from summary to appear in a later chapter, bear with me).

“One thing; I’ve got a friend staying with me. Her father’s currently in prison. She needed somewhere to go.”

Cassian paused at the threshold of Bodhi’s front door. An, ancient, creaking Southern plantation house he had no idea where Bodhi got the money for. Cassian was midway through lighting a cigarette. He let the flame in his hand do its work, and the searing look in his eyes do twice that. Many thought Cassian to look like the devil himself when he pulled that trick. Bodhi’s large eyes urged him to be calm. 

“I’m gone for eight months and you’ve got a kid running around underfoot?”

“She’s not a kid, and I can’t turn her away.”

“Can she be trusted?”

“She won’t rat us out. She doesn’t trust the law, they put her father in prison.”

“It’s a yes or no question.”

“Yes. It’s her house, anyway.”

“Her father is Galen Erso?”

“Like I said, she’s one of us. Jyn!” Bodhi leaned towards the stairwell, “I have a friend here. He’d like to meet you.”

“Drippy little girl or not, she’ll be gone if she can’t keep her trap shut-”

A clever, mischievous face rounded the corner from the kitchen, not the stairs, startling both men with a daring smile. Both a spectre and a fairy in this eerie southern home. 

“I made hot chocolate, boys. Come keep me company in the kitchen.”

Bodhi urged Cassian forward with a pacifying look. Reluctantly he entered the kitchen. 

Jyn Erso was a tiny thing in a white slip, flitting around the linoleum. The kettle whistled high and needy to be released from the stovetop. 

She assessed him with large, unreadable eyes. He wasn’t sure she’d take offense his jacket was already off and tossed over his shoulder, his sleeves rolled to the elbow. He wasn’t clean-shaven or any semblance of polite company. He hoped Galen Erso’s daughter didn’t liken herself to be the decent sort. 

“Hot chocolate in August?”

“Sometimes I like a warm mug in this heat, it’s like taking a bath. Everything outside it seems cooler.” Her shoulders rolled under the straps of the slip. He glared at the sight.

She was unfazed by his obvious distrust of her. She held a mug out to him, smiling. 

“What’s your friend’s name, Bodhi?”

“Cassian Andor.”

She smiled serenely, extending a hand. He didn’t take it.

“You’re Galen Erso’s daughter.”

The smile flickered, an untouchable facial flinch. Like a reflex.

Bodhi accepted the other mug, kissing her brow. “Play nice Cassian, Jyn is like a sister to me. Jyn, same goes for you.”

“Sit, boys,” Jyn ordered like she was talking to a spoiled set of dogs. Cassian gritted his jaw and followed her orders. Bodhi sat down at the table, clearly right at home. 

How Bodhi would let his sister flit around a kitchen in front of two bank robbers in only a thigh length slip went beyond Cassian’s comprehension. Jyn sipped from her mug, looking slightly offended he hadn’t touched his drink. 

“It gets hot here, in the summer,” her eyes were so serene, but she couldn’t hide the way her mouth twisted bitter, even when in a smile, “I’d suggest you boys sleep on the roof of the porch, where it’s light and airy.”

Bodhi chuckled, “My room’s got a fan.”

“The guest rooms don’t.”

The words fell heavily against Cassian.  _ August.  _

“It’s a lovely house,” he said, falsely polite. Jyn smiled, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. 

“It’s my father’s, and in ruins. It’s falling apart.”

Bodhi placed a hand over hers, “I promised I’d work on repairs.”

She softened to him, “Too many for you to do.”

“Now that Cassian’s out of prison, he can help too.”

Cassian hissed in response like he’s been cut. Jyn’s eyebrows shot up. 

“So  _ that’s _ why he’s so tense.”

She went to one of the cabinets, that creaked pitifully when opened. She brought down a bottle of bourbon. 

“A splash for you. You should be celebrating. Parole or grand escape?”

“Served my time. Good behavior.”

“Too bad, I was itching for a story about the second one.”

To Bodhi’s surprise, Cassian chuckled. Finally, he raised the mug to his lips to drink. She darted forward, her finger catching on the rim of the mug before it touched his mouth. 

“Not that one,” she withdrew the offering with a sly smile. 

“This one’s not poisoned?”

“I didn’t poison the first one,” she poured it into the sink, “I just spat into it.”

She had a wicked smile, but this was the first look she shared with him, not pressed against him like the edge of a knife. She splashed some liquor into the mug, topping it off with more hot chocolate and a touch of maple syrup. When he took it from her hand, she lifted her fingers to touch his cheek. He didn’t like that she was making him look up at her, dominant, predatory. Her short hair was twisted in spiky, unruly curls around her ears. She smelled so good up close. He hadn’t been able to savor the gentle smell of a woman like her in a long time. 

“Pity they hide a pretty face like that behind bars,” she crooned, a light flutter of a comment that settled on his skin like an itch. She had a mocking tone this whole exchange. He found it incredibly stupid of her, to play with a man who hadn’t had a woman in so long. She’d touched right on his scar, a forward kind of gesture. He felt the ghost of her fingers along the imperfection. 

“Jyn, the man’s only just got out, give him a chance to collect himself.”

Cassian took the drink, and a deep sip, a lump forming in his throat that Jyn was not the kind of threat he feared, but the kind Bodhi had not prepared him for. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jyn led him to his room; the one without a fan. 

She smiled apologetically, “It’s just Bodhi and I here, we don’t entertain often.”

He leaned against the doorway, watching her peel back the comforter at one corner to make the room look liveable. It had the dark, fabric covered walls of the inside of a coffin. 

“I think we both know I’m not here to be entertained, and I’m not houseguest.”

She fluffed his pillows with an angelic smile. He longed to see a curse pass those lips, or a cigarette planted between them. Something dark and edged to match her eyes, and those jagged curls. But she was giving him sugary because sugary seemed to annoy him.

“Well, I’m sure that doesn’t exclude you from what hospitality we can offer,” she drawled. She ruffled her hair as she spoke, absentmindedly. He was beginning to pick up that everything she said was sarcastic, but well masked. 

“I’ll be needing to borrow Bodhi soon.”

Her head tilted, her smile a raw edge to her face, her eyes bright and challenging. She must have thought him crazy for even suggesting it. 

“Are you boys going to do something stupid?”

“The less I tell you, the better.”

“Not when you’re under my roof,” her smile vanished, and he saw how ruthless she could be in those eyes, the rare flicker of her father’s daughter. 

But it may be better that he wasn’t there anymore.

“My activities can be carried to another house, after tonight.”

“I’m not saying you can’t continue on your business, I just need to be informed.”

“For what purpose?”

“For times when daddy’s shotgun isn’t mounted on the mantle for just decoration anymore.” She placed a hand on the headboard of the bed, hip cocking testily. 

Cassian came up silent. This was another person to trust, and that was risky in his line of work.

“You just got out of prison. I’m trusting you enough to not murder us all in our beds. I’d like the same courtesy extended to me,” she swung her hips past him on light steps, lifting on tiptoe to place a hand on his shoulder.  _ “Night, sugar,” _ she dripped out with a condescending tone.

He nodded gravely. “Miss Erso.”

He tried not to look at her. Not to see her. It would make all of this harder.

“Like I said, the roof’s much cooler. Might want to climb out there if it gets too bad.”

She patted his arm before vanishing down the hall. He stripped off his sweaty shirt and went to bed in an undershirt and trousers. 

Cassian tried to sleep, but the heat was oppressive. It was like the air was solid, pressing down on his chest. 

When it got too hot, Cassian took her advice. Cicadas made a dull roar of applause as he slipped out the window.

Jyn was there. Jyn was waiting. She had a silky robe on, the slip gone and forgotten, with the shoulder of the robe sliding to the side to reveal a hint at more interesting underthings. He went to the edge and dangled his legs off, as she was doing, but farther from her than he knew she expected. 

She smirked at him. 

“You don’t trust me.”

He shook his head, eying the fields. It must have been a nice place for her to grow up. Lush and serene, with a family.

“There’s some things a girl like you shouldn’t hear.”

Her head swung to the side in a rueful laugh. “What’s a ‘girl like me’?”

His face, already unreadable, drew into itself. She chuckled, softer this time. 

“You know, you try so hard to hide things from me all I can think about is that you have something to hide.”

She let her robe flutter open, the silk on her body stirring in the breeze like a moth’s wing. Based on the reveal, he expected the lingerie to do all the work for her, but it was a simple enough matching set, cream and pretty but unfortunately, not doing all the work for her. Jyn was doing the work for  _ it, _ and she was beautiful underneath. 

It would be easy if it was cheap, but she was not, and he had been waiting too long to savor. 

Cassian swallowed, looking away. 

“Now that is about the sourest look I’ve seen on a man while being this naked in front of him.” 

She leaned towards him, slipping his cigarettes out of his pocket. She lit one, a cool expression on her face. 

He looked away from her, even though her arms weaving between them stirred her breasts into dangerous curves. 

“I’ve been in prison for a long time. Haven’t had a woman since…”

“Then I think you’ve earned it.”

“Not matter what you’re playing at, I don’t look at what doesn’t belong to me.”

Jyn pushed him back by the shoulder, straddling him. Her thighs flexed round his hips, hard and strong. She was deceptively muscular. 

“I belong to me, and  _ I say _ you can look.”

She stubbed out the cigarette on a roof tile.

The first thing he did was scoot them back, because he was still at the edge of the roof. She had more faith than him, apparently. The hitch of his body backwards brought her hips fuller flush against his. He groaned, hung his head forward, limbs locked with tension.

She laughed, a breathy sound, his hair tickling her neck and chest. 

“You haven’t had a woman in a long time?”

He nodded up at her. Her thumbs stroked his cheeks. He closed his eyes, easing his own pressure against the touch. She was so soft. 

“How would you have me, Cassian Andor?”

He was lulled by her voice, by the white curve under her collarbone, how it made a slippery slope for his gaze. 

“Playing with fire,” he warned her. She laughed, heartily this time, her fingers curling in the hair at the base of his neck. The touch was searing him. 

It was hard to remember his own compromised control when she was the one burning over him. 

“How so?”

“I may be rough.”

She smiled sweetly, “Promise?”

Jyn touched a finger to his lips, stroking the curve of them. He looked away. He couldn’t push her off, and not just at the risk of her falling off the roof. He also couldn’t let go. 

“Will you have me, Cassian Andor?”

He didn’t know if he could control himself. This white little thing in silky, revealing clothing. The only thing he was certain of was he didn’t want to hurt her. 

And maybe that he wanted to make her happy. 

And that she was making it very hard to focus.

“Maybe I’ll have you,” she whispered against his lips. 

He pushed her onto her back and she let out a cry of surprise. It wasn’t terror, but amusement that made her so vocal, and she arched under him like a cat. 

When he kissed her, she bit. Hard.

“If anything happens to Bodhi, I’ll hunt you down.”

He dimly wondered  _ wasn’t he supposed to be the vicious one that night? _ Her hand fisted in the hair at the base of his neck again, this time roughly controlling him. He pushed forward, fought her. 

“Where are you and Bodhi hitting?”

“Bodhi and I are doing National Trust on Wednesday. It’s well over state lines.”

Her green eyes were wide, assessing. 

“Who’s driving?”

“Bodhi.”

So he was safer than Cassian, if the plan failed. 

“Who’s covering you?” she slid a hand down the front of his trousers. It fisted around his cock.

He understood her game. She had to get him moving to see what he could do. 

“No one.”

“You’re an idiot. You’re short a man and you know it.”

He spread her legs, allowing his hips to fall between them. “You’re going to get yourself into trouble if you throw yourself into these situations.”

She stroked him, squeezing enough to make him hiss.

“When your mama told you that when you were a child, did you listen?”

He ripped through the soft material covering her. She arched, laughing wickedly. Her head lulled against the rough tile, tamed for only a moment by the stroke of his fingers inside her. 

“She didn’t live much longer by playing it safe, so that’s how I ended up here.”

Jyn held his jaw in clutching hands, drawing him down to her breast. His brow was flush against the soft skin. He stilled for a moment, savoring the feeling.

“I’m sorry.” she said. 

“Not your fault.”

Cassian mouthed at her breasts to change the subject. She slid the neckline of her brassiere down over one breast so he could have more access. He sucked a pretty pink nipple into his mouth, and she moaned. He fumbled with the fastening of his pants, sliding them down. She wasn’t stopping him. 

“Do you-”

“Yes. Stop asking. Take.”

Her hand slid up his tense bicep, holding his weight off of her. She gripped it until he dropped down. 

He broke. This was something a whorehouse or the right kind of bar could quench during a free afternoon, not a priority, an easily suppressed need. But Jyn was soft and Jyn was bossy and Jyn had him by the balls the minute he laid eyes on her.

It took everything in him not to break part the minute he slid inside her. She was so tight, so pretty, already deep under his skin. 

His fingers dug bruises into her slim hips, his body moving over her with a rhythm that had her breathless and cool, like a summer rain. 

“Is it good to be inside a woman again, Cassian Andor?”

“It’s good to be inside you, Jyn Erso.”

She laughed, her voice breaking when he slid his hand between them to tease her, leaning back on his knees to fuck into her. His free arm banded around a thigh to angle her for leverage, because she’d done far too much talking this evening. Her head fell back, a rueful, daring smile on her face, and he knew at once that he had pleased her. He wondered how much else was pretend. 

Those green eyes flickered up to the night sky, her gaze thoughtful, as if that was her current lover. 

“What are you looking at?” he demanded to know. 

She hitched up the leg he wasn’t holding so her knee was at her side. She was so tight like that, when it had already been perfect, and he squeezed his eyes shut a moment. 

“The stars,” she murmured, thinking he was lost in what he was feeling, not in her.

He knew he’d earned a quick fuck this week, but he was in way over his head with this, on the roof of Galen Erso’s house  _ with his daughter.  _ Who seemed eager, but had something working in the back of her mind. It just seemed easier to give her what she wanted. 

It had been too long. Too long when she was overwhelming his senses, her back arched and arms over her head, displaying herself for him. He was falling too soon, without her, and he was clutching her to try and hold on. 

“I want to feel you cum,” she murmured, her voice so gentle, like the one she used in the kitchen. 

Reluctantly, he did, burying his face in her neck. She brushed her hands over his shoulders as his hips shakily thrust. Her touch could be soothing, maternal, seductive. He just knew he still needed more of it. 

Her legs wrapped tight around his waist. 

“That plan will get you and Bodhi killed unless you get another man. Bodhi won’t trust you if I tell him not to. Then, you’ll have nothing. Get yourself together.”

Her touch could be threatening too, as he was learning. 

She rolled him off of her, and he lay on the roof, still panting and a little lightheaded. The stars were really something from that spot. Jyn stood up, all business.

She drew the robe back around herself. He mourned the sight of her shoulders.

“You’re not sleeping out here?”

She glanced out at the night sky, taking a deep breath of the cicada-song air. She seemed to be gathering herself. He saw the slick of himself run down her thigh. He reached out, wiped it away with his palm, getting one last sense of her skin. Her point was made. He may not be feeling it again. 

She shivered until his hand pulled away. 

Jyn Erso retreated to the open window at the other side of the roof, glancing over her shoulder as she walked away from him.

“My room’s got a fan.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to thank lovable_and_lovable, NewLeeland, finnreyz, rosaxx50, headinfantasy, Sara, randomdreamer01, lost_in_mirkwood, Dopt, CasandAngel4ever, darklou91, and many anons who comment every update, you guys have really made this writing binge so meaningful for me, as well as everyone who comments. If you follow me on tumblr, or you don’t follow me, let me who all of you are, send a request of a prompt, or just chat!


	3. Chapter 3

Bodhi was making bacon and eggs when Cassian entered the kitchen the next morning. Jyn was nowhere to be found. 

“Looks like you didn’t get much sleep.”

“Uh huh.” Cassian sunk into a kitchen chair. “You got coffee?”

“On the stove. Might be a little cold. Jyn made it before she went to work.”

“Work?”

Bodhi smiled, shoveling the food onto a plate and handing it to Cassian before refreshing a panful for himself. “You’ve seen about all the domestic side of Jyn Erso you’re going to get. Hot chocolate and a spare room that hasn’t been touched in decades. She’s a waitress in town. Her dad’s lawyers left the family sucked dry, and since I’ve been without proper work for a few months, she’s made ends meet.”

“What do you mean you’re out of work?”

Bodhi shrugged. “You’ve been the one calling me for jobs. I do odd jobs around town, drive trucks for people. I have to lay low, you know that.”

Cassian knew why things were the way they were, but he did not imagine Jyn Erso working at a diner. 

“Sleep well, out on the roof?” Bodhi smiled sagely, his back turned to Cassian as he cooked. 

Cassian stiffened. 

“Jyn was right, that room was hot as hell.”

“Did you two have an argument?”

“Not exactly.”

Bodhi made a messy plate for himself, scarfing down eggs. “She told me not to go through with the National Trust plan with you. Something must have tipped her off.”

Cassian scowled. “And you’re not, because she tells you not to?”

Bodhi smirked. “She says you need to rethink your plan, and since she lets me stay here for free, I’m listening.”

Cassian shoved the remains of his breakfast into his mouth, chewing with vengeance. 

“I’ll talk to her.”

He drove to the diner as if in a trance. 

Last night had been...more than he expected. Breathing over her, her flickering eyes, the moments he managed to please her dwarfed by how much she overwhelmed him. 

The location where he found her was a bleak sight. Jyn was pouring coffee for a set of ranchers, in a pressed pink uniform dress and fake smile that was all wrong for her. 

“Well, of course I can check if there’s another slice of pie for my favorite customers-” her smile faded as Cassian’s entrance was signaled by the chime of the bell over the door and it fell to a grimace as he appeared at the other side of the counter. 

Jyn was clearly managing several selves, and she didn’t like them to mix. 

“How can I help you?”

“Coffee at home was cold by the time I woke up, I was hoping for a cup of yours.”

She nodded curtly. “Right away.”

He caught her by the elbow as she tried to vanish into the kitchen. “Easy, sugar.” he echoed. She glared at him. 

“What do you want?”

“Well, I was going to storm into here and pretend I was a jealous husband, with you making eyes at those cowboys. You are a vision in uniform, by the way.”

“Funny,” she said stiffly, indicating it was anything but. 

He leaned forward, lowering his voice.

“I hear the National Trust job is a no-go.”

There were not many people he’d even have this conversation with for saying a thing like that. Usually he’d just ignore it, and do what he wanted. But Bodhi seemed easily convinced. There was no way he’d get his right hand out of her clutches. 

She crossed her arms. “You heard right.”

“That’s disappointing. Especially since I managed it so efficiently…”

She rolled her eyes, letting him know he’d have to try harder than that. 

“Can I try to convince you?”

She fluffed that pretty hair of hers, seeming glad to regain her upper hand. 

“I’ll hear you out, but only because I like you begging.”

She set a mug of coffee in front of him.

“Perfect.”

“You’ll also have to wait six hours until my shift is over.”

He glanced around the very empty, fly-buzzing establishment.

“Do I have to wait here?”

She polished a glass boredly, raising her eyebrows. “You don’t have to, but it’ll help your argument since I like the company.”

Cassian, bravely, stayed the full remainder of her shift, which was actually three hours, so she got called in a bluff before he did. With minimal touching, despite their intense privacy. The sunny windows had an exhibitonist feel, so when he reached across the diner to swipe his folded knuckle in the soft curve of her cleavage, she smacked his hand away. 

This was the opposite of the girl on the roof; in shadow, whispers, sensuality. She was sunlit, loud, and harsh. More like the girl who made him hot chocolate, pushed his buttons. But that girl was also cool, calculating. He supposed that was when she was the closest to being herself, showing off for Bodhi, having fun. 

He told her about life before prison, petty thefts, fast cars, girls who couldn’t tie him down. She seemed to revel in the fact he had broken so many hearts, especially since he didn’t have hers just yet. The story of him getting caught in the bed with the Sheriff’s daughter and chased across the county, completely naked as he drove his getaway, had her duck under the counter, folded in half she was laughing so hard. 

“Why would you stick your neck out like that?” she emerged from under the counter, her eyes bleary from laughing so hard. The sun hit her face in a warm glow. 

“Her father was on my tail. Figured I could use the challenge.”

“Was she worth it?”

He scratched the back of his head, sheepish. 

“Sometimes, it’s about not being allowed what I want by some outside force. Her father wouldn’t let us be together, and it became less about  _ being together _ than proving him wrong.”

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Poor girl.”

“She only liked me for the same reasons. It was thrilling for her, I guess. Bank robber. It felt like robbing a bank, ravishing her and getting away with it.”

“So you like a challenge, Cassian Andor?”

She smiled at him, like for the first time she was considering his answer, and a booth in the back called for their check. She left him to mull that over. 

When the place was empty, and it was just them, he coaxed her into talking about her father’s adventures, her life, her relationship with Bodhi. 

Galen Erso was the one boss who told all of his men to wear suits to their robberies. To look like gentleman, not hicks. He was a good father, on top of being an excellent criminal. Jyn shined with a love for the man that could not be hidden. Even if she was proving to be as excellent a liar as her father. 

“My father taught me to drive. Me and Bodhi. We were eight.”

Cassian couldn’t help but laugh at the image of her at the wheel, even tinier than she already was. 

“I know Bodhi was taken under his wing, did he bring you on any jobs?”

“Bodhi was like a son to him,” she smiled faintly, the good humor in her eyes waning. She shook her head. “My father was a bit...more precious with me. He taught me to shoot, pick pockets, forge documents. Survival skills. I taught myself the rest because he wasn’t there very often. Just quick visits when he wasn’t tailed too closely. There was one, but it was a complicated situation.”

“Complicated?”

She looked down at her hands, speaking in a low murmur. “He brought me along once, when I was really little. With my mother. He made it look like we had nothing to do with anything involved in the robbery, just a mother and daughter taking out five dollars to get ice cream. Took different cars, instructed us to lay low in the waiting area. We were armed up to our necks, in case something went wrong. Only the worst case scenario.”

“What happened?”

“Worst case scenario. She died and he got his first arrest. Me and Bodhi got away.”

He watched her eyes, as she primly sipped iced tea like she was talking about the weather. “You saw it happen?”

Her eyes knew so much. She gave him a single nod. She looked at him, daring him to say the wrong thing.

“So you won’t lend me Bodhi until you know I won’t let that happen. Because he’s all you have left.”

She shrugged, but she seemed less tense. He hadn’t said The Right Thing, but what he said hadn’t been wrong.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

Those eyes flashed, defiant. “Sheriff Krennic was involved in the investigation against my father. He was closing in on us. That bank job I was on, it was supposed to be a last hurrah before we ran. And even though my parents are dealt with, he keeps close watch on me. It’s not what I think you can handle, it’s that you will be watched twice as closely just by stepping through the front door of my house.”

“What happens if he finds me?”

“I can’t tell you. Just that there’ll be nothing left of you. I’m sure you know the story; my father broke out, was on the run for years, got rounded up again when the Houston job went wrong. He’s in state prison and I’ll probably never see him again. Krennic said he’d put a bullet in his skull if he ever tried to run for it again. And that was before this country started lighting up the electric chair like the Fourth of July.”

Cassian watched her sigh, fold up the cloth she was using to wipe down the counter. He slid his hand over hers. She stared at it, eyes flickering up to his. When he told himself he’d already had her, already been inside her, he didn’t really believe it, because he still wanted more. He could blame prison on shaky hands, and lack of control and... _ stamina, _ but he wasn’t sure he’d ever fair better with how much he wanted Jyn Erso again and again. 

When she was allowed to leave, she led him to a back room, swapping her uniform for a blouse and skirt. She of course stripped theatrically out of the pink dress in front of him. Unbuttoning, opening the front like a robe, letting it slide to the floor, then redressing primly like he wasn’t even there. The light green of the floral fabric of her shirt was very pretty against her skin. He noted that, not being behind the counter anymore, this was the first time he’d seen her wear shoes. He missed her bare, confident feet treading silently across that big house. Both whimsical and predatory. 

“I’d like to take you for a drive.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Alright.”

He led her out to his car, even though she probably needed the ride home anyway, it felt nice. Something he hadn’t done for a while. Not for fun. Not with someone like her. 

“Where are we going?” she asked as she slid next to him on the bucket seat. 

“It’s not where we’re going, it’s how fast we’re going.”

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “You’re such a boy.”

His hand fell to her thigh, which was bare. 

“Jyn Erso, I believe you’re indecent.”

She groaned, her head lifting from the window frame. “It’s too hot for stockings.”

He floored the accelerator down the empty street. Dust swirled and mixed with late afternoon sunlight. It was the perfect time to speed down the roads, when people were retreating inside after a long day’s work. Where laziness usually prevailed. She gripped the handle of the door for only a minute by his choice of speed until slowly relaxing into her seat. 

“I want you to know, I wouldn’t have Bodhi do anything I wouldn’t, or haven’t already done. I promise. I don’t want to be a millionaire, Jyn. I want to survive, and money won’t be first priority when trying to do that. It’s just nice to have. I’ll buy you something real pretty with it. I screw up and he’s out of there and home by supper, on my honor.”

“You don’t seem to have much of that,” she said, her face delightfully bitter. It managed to be cute when she looked at him like that.

“I’ll give what I have to you.”

She shook her head. “So Bodhi’s safe. What about you.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“When Krennic interrogates you, even if you give a full confession, he breaks all your fingers.”

“So I won’t get caught.”

She sighed, staring out at the road ahead.

“How far is the nearest police station to National Trust?”

He grinned at her. “Nearest one’s about five miles. They haven’t had a robbery yet so that reaction time may still have some room for shock and error.”

“Where are you stashing the money?”

“Farmhouse of Kes Dameron, twenty miles east. He’s trustworthy.”

She glared at him. Trust, when given carelessly and to too many, would stretch thinner and thinner until it snapped.

“You using this car?”

“He and I have had three cars on rotation for jobs like this. We remodel the ones that we used last. I’ll switch to a different car to take home.”

She poised a challenging brow at him.

“How was your first fuck since your release?”

Cassian broke into what was probably the first smile she had seen on him. She asked it in the same tone as the rest of her interrogation. 

“Beautiful girl. I have a few complaints though.”

Jyn visibly stiffened, glaring at him with her anxious, cool gaze. 

“Oh?” she commented boredly, turning her eyes back out the scenery rushing past her window. He, the bastard, finally looked relaxed. Easy, as his hand worked the steering wheel. 

“Well, when I fuck a woman, I like her spread out. Preferably on a comfortable bed, seeing as I hadn’t had a night’s rest on one of those in a while. And I like it slower.”

Jyn’s ear turned pink. She shook her head, so her curls fell around her cheeks instead of pinned behind them, but he saw. 

“Especially with such a pretty thing, I like to hold her open to my mouth for a while, getting her all worked up. When she’s come a few times without a cock in her, her pussy is usually greedy for me by the time I’m inside her.”

“I don’t see what you mean, Cassian Andor.” 

Her voice was prim, but when he raised his eyebrows at her, surprised, she smiled, her head lulling backwards. Accepting. More open than he’d seen before. 

“I was shit last night. I’m sorry.”

She laughed. “I was expecting worse. You’d been locked up, what, eight months? I was in shock you didn’t cum in your pants from the sight of my breasts.”

He cleared his throat, hand reaching for her, cupping the back of her neck. Something casual, companionable, and intimate all at once. “I don’t think I was that desperate.”

She leaned into his touch, his thumb stroking behind her ear. From the way her neck arched, he knew that she liked it, and wanted her in the passenger seat much more often. “You don’t give my breasts their due, they’re gorgeous.”

He shook his head, “Not on my life, Jyn Erso. The things I dreamed about in my cell have nothing on you.”

She pulled her feet up onto the seat, leaning close. One hand folded on top of the other on his shoulder, her face close to his ear. 

“Pull the car over, Cassian Andor, and show me what you do to a pretty thing like me.”

He smiled at her, but his hand gripped her thigh tight enough to hurt. He saw by the raw look in her eye that she knew what was coming, and it excited her. 

He pulled over, deep in a wheatfield she swore no one would find them. The stalks swayed in the breeze like a tide. 

“Yes,” he said as she scrambled into the backseat, as he climbed after her, “I fucked a sexy little thing last night. But she was working me for answers and it was almost like I wasn’t even there.”

“Whatever works,” she murmured as he climbed on top of her, sliding her underwear off from under her skirt. He chuckled, lips under her chin. His beard scratched, and she loved that feeling. 

“And now? What do you need to know now? I’m a reasonable man, you could just ask and see what I say…”

“Can I trust you?”

She unbuttoned her blouse as she said it. 

“Yes,” he looked up at her wide eyes, “you’re so beautiful. Yes. I let you lead me out onto the edge of the roof and do what you wanted. I’ll let you take, Jyn, just take. And something tells me you trust me too.”

He had been so hardened by life. Jaded. She had too. But she was this flickering, perfect vision, her emotions so engaging and spirited, that the logic of time and experience withered away. If it had been her at the start, it all would have been different, but if it had been any different, he wouldn’t know her now. 

“What makes you say that?”

“You were on that roof with me. You trusted me enough to know you could control me. And now you’re alone with a dangerous man in the middle of nowhere.”

“You also know I’ll let you think whatever you want to get what I need.”

He chuckled again, a delicious sound. “Which is why you don’t get to cum until you admit it.”

She had a smart reply, but when she looked in his eyes, she finally saw, really saw, what he was capable of. He wasn't strung up and tense and ready to fuck the first woman who opened her legs. Lying would not be an option. 

He pulled the door on his side open, dropping  to the ground to be able to get his shoulders between her legs. Her skirt bunched up around her waist. He saw, for the first time, the bruises he left on her skin the night before. He hissed, brushing his lips along the marks.

She bumped her head on the inside of the other door, wincing and reaching over her head to open it and allow her head to hang off the edge of the backseat. She watched the tall grass toss lazily in the breeze as he kissed her hipbones, mumbling apologies for his roughness on her. The wind brushed her sweaty skin, like a cool bath after sitting in that hot diner. 

She was bare in front of him. But still. She felt him press his open mouth to the bruising, repentant, worshipful. An acknowledgment of his sin. A beg for absolution. 

She knew he hadn’t seen all of her. All the ugly and fucked up. And she hadn’t seen any of him. But she was now, for the first time, curious to know all of him. She was filled with want for it, and her eyes squeezed shut as he moved lower, his breath brushing over the inflamed flesh that was screaming for his touch.

Maybe she’d let him see her, too.

“I was rough here, too,” he whispered, more to himself than to her, and he kissed her there. 

She whined, deep in the back of her throat. She had never made a noise like that in her life, resented the men who talked about keening, insatiable fallen women. Such a noise disgusted her until it fell from her own lips. His tongue dipped past her folds, chasing that noise. He wasn’t smug for it. He was hungry for it.

Her legs were over his arms, which banded around and his hands interlocked over her belly, holding her down firmly. She watched his forearms. Strong. She remembered catching a snake as a child, feeling how it was all squeezing muscle around her hand. She’d never sought engagement with another body. All the working parts of him fascinated her.

He had such patient brown eyes. This could go on forever. His warning, before he even laid hands on her, echoed. Not til she said it. 

“I trust you,” she admitted faintly, her head dangling down. He had to know it was killer to say that. But he’d said it first. He could have forced her to. But she gave it willingly. 

He nodded up at her, eyes blazing. His mouth sharpened its hot suction, and she was falling. Her heads and limbs hanging of the edges of the backseat intensified the feeling. She was collapsing. She was flying. He was giving this feeling to her, in a way she hadn’t felt before. She had not planned on this when she lured a too-tense, withdrawn prisoner to the edge of her roof the night before. She needed his thoughts, and men think with their cocks. It was that simple. 

Her thighs trembled around his head, he gripped them, squeezing them as they shook. His eyes locked on hers, for what he wanted to see. He still wanted more things for her, not for himself, even as she shivered and whimpered his name and came over and over against his tongue. 

This wasn’t simple. This was Cassian. This was him seeing her naked and in uniform and knowing her father but still wanting to know her and hot chocolate in August.


	4. Chapter 4

Jyn woke the next day with a massive hangover and lips pressed against the nape of her neck. Serves her right for trying to outdrink a con man. She still did, but just barely. 

“It only took a day to change your mind about National Trust, how will I kill three days now?”

She groaned, but her body inched back to press closer to him. He chuckled, running a hand up and down the curve of her hip. She grabbed his hands, pressed them to her breasts, greedily arching into his touch.

Cassian was dimly becoming aware of the fact that Jyn Erso might be perfect.  _ What an absolute wallop of a revelation that would be, _ he thought to himself,  _ the minute I ever admit it.  _

Jyn was perfect, but he was getting slightly bored with perfect. To many men, perfect was a polished, clean car without scratch. Something that looked nice and sat in your garage. 

Cassian liked to race, and it was only a real race if something was chasing you. He could see Jyn running for fun. He wasn’t sure if she’d see the point in racing alongside him. 

The night before, he saw her pull a few measly dollars in tips out of her bra before joining him in her bed. Maybe she had more to run from than she let on. 

Her face was poised, hair mussed around her ears. Morning looked nice on her.

He liked her room a lot more than his own. It had a fan. 

“It’s Sunday, the day of rest. Stay in bed with me,” she said in a sleepy voice, pulling him down for a kiss that made him melt against her skin like a soft rain. 

They spent the morning in bed, and a few hours of the afternoon. Jyn got her soft mouth around his cock and that was an image, idea, and sensation he could not dedicate enough time to. Pulling that pretty, wild hair between his fingers, shuddering when she moaned at the tug on her scalp. 

Perfect may not have been enough for Cassian, but he wasn’t dumb to pretend it wasn’t exactly what it was. 

When they finally dressed, her in a cool blue sundress and him in a white linen shirt and the only trousers he had, Bodhi looked amused as they breezed past him to take up the chipping wicker furniture at the end of the porch. He set down his newspaper. 

“I take it National Trust is now back on schedule?”

“Yes,” Jyn said with a possessive smile aimed at Cassian. Her bare foot brushed his leg. Cassian felt exposed, examined until Bodhi laughed along with Jyn and clapped him on the back. 

“How’d you manage that one, Andor?”

Jyn handed him a glass of lemonade, holding a finger to her lips, “Hush, Bodhi. It’s a secret.” 

“Your neck is purple. Looks like bites.”

“Curling iron burns,” she said flippantly, but her smile was pure pride. 

Boshi chuckled, “Poor lamb.”

Her eyes slid back to Cassian, and his stomach turned at the idea that she liked being marked by him. 

The next twenty-four hours were meditative. Jyn’s touches already broke from their fever, tamed to domestication. Her hand would absently slide through his hair, her hip would bump his, her lips would request, not plead, for kisses. This could all boil still into intense lovemaking, she’d proved she’d not cooled to him as quickly as she warmed, but she was so comfortable with him already, it amazed him. 

Her eyes on him were like a suckerpunch every time. Maybe she wasn’t the only one who’d warmed. 

He liked that she moved fast to eventual coast to slow. As though her feelings were in pursuit from some kind of law, and they’d just made their getaway. 

She drank with him and Bodhi on the porch all night, talking past jobs and wild stories. 

“You could take me,” she said, three whiskeys deep, her voice faint and fluttery “National Trust, you need a third.”

Cassian laughed. Bodhi looked nervous. 

“Jyn, you know we shouldn’t…”

“Mmhm, he laughs,” she ignored Bodhi, waving a hand at Cassian, “But it’s in my blood. I could do this job better than you two. But no one lets me. They just use me for my father.”

She slouched back into her wicker chair, a hand poised on her cheek. Her little feet swung back and forth from where they dangled from her chair. Cassian leaned an elbow on the arm of her chair, kissing her, wet and luscious on her pouting mouth.

“I don’t want you in the line of fire, you little devil.”

She bit onto his lip hard, his cock riled against his pants to try and get to her. Bodhi excused himself as she pulled him down onto the dirty floor. Cicadas had a sound of applause to them that he did not object to when fucking her thoroughly. He felt he deserved it. 

Monday night, that itch to do something intensified. He moved fast. She moved fast. It was impossible to turn around and retreat, but he needed…

He needed this new job. He needed to feel he was showing something to the people who rotted this dead land. To take something back. 

He excused himself from dinner, bacon and eggs, the only thing either Bodhi or Jyn could cook, for a drink at the only bar in town. Jyn’s lips thinned in concern as he headed towards the door, as though she’d sensed he’d already had his fill. 

His heart nearly stopped dead in his chest. Maybe her instincts were better than he thought. 

This was getting too close for comfort.

He’d slouched onto the stool for a long time, perfectly still, as the sun set and the air changed around him. It was dark, it was cool. That was a slow progression. It was black, it was ice. 

That was in an instant. 

It was like every heart in the bar stopped dead when Jyn Erso walked through the front door. She exuded rage, but it wasn’t the plate throwing, hysterical, screaming and crying rage that most men were familiar with back home. She was eerily calm, gloves on her hands, hat still on, face unreadable. But her energy, her energy made the whole room go quiet. 

She sat down next to Cassian at the bar. He signaled the bartender to give her one of the same, and it was handed to her without a pause.

She took the drink, sipping it primly, despite its strength. He’d hoped that it would knock her back a few steps, but she was firmly planted. She ruffled her hair before speaking. 

“You know, my father doesn’t get many phone calls. I hear from him about once a year, on my birthday. For less than five minutes. Then they drag him away. He’s not allowed to write much, because our letters are monitored. So when I got a call just after you left from the federal prison, I was pretty stunned. He must have found what he had to tell me very important.”

Cassian stared ahead at the neat lines of glass bottles on the shelves. When the police raided places like this, the shelves had a hinge that dropped them into the sewer system, out of sight. Had to cost this place thousands to replace after raids. But there was always a demand that would repay that cost. 

“My father told me you worked the Houston job. He told me you got caught, and you traded his name for less time.”

Cassian’s fingers flexed around the glass. He lifted it to his lips, trying to buy a second, but couldn’t bring himself to pull from the glass until he said, “I did what I had to.”

She grabbed him by the chin. His glass dropped to the floor. Neither of the flinched when it shattered.

“I will never see him again  _ because of you.” _

“Your father hasn’t been able to go home since you were a baby for risk of being caught. Did I deny you anything he hadn’t already done to himself?”

“You’re no better than one of Krennic’s men. You could have had some kind of honor, instead of betraying him, and crawling over here like some snake-”

“He would have killed me when I got out. Don’t you ever question that. Anyone on the job would have done the same thing as me, and he would have traded me the same way. Don’t think for a second I betrayed the pinnacle of loyalty.”

“But then you came here, and you lied to me.”

This gave Cassian pause. She had expected him to act against her father. His betrayal was to her.

“It’s all I know how to do, Jyn. Since I was a kid.”

“I had  _ nothing _ as a child.”

“You think you’re the only one?” he shot back. “You’re not the only one who’s lost someone, Jyn.”

“Sure but not everyone gets  _ used _ by the person who took it all away.”

“Jyn, your father is alive. This was a job where no lawmen were killed, no civilians, either. I could feel things getting much worse for him, and he wouldn’t hang for the Houston job. I knew that. I did what I had to.”

“You can talk your way around anything, Cassian, but not around me. It’ll always feel bad, no matter what you say.”

They sat, side by side, in silence. This was more of a draw than he had expected, having wronged her. She didn’t seem to want to hate him, which made it worse. She wanted to forgive, but she couldn’t.

“What now?” he asked, wanting very badly to hold her. 

She sighed. “You’ll leave, not because I can’t forgive you but because you won’t do what you have to do in order to earn it. If you stay, I’ll just forgive you and resent you for it for the rest of our lives. You are just like me,” he finally looked up at the sound of her voice breaking, “You are just like me because we take what we want, Cassian, it’s what we are. And you can’t even try to earn anything from me, it’s not the kind of thing we’re capable of. So you have to leave.”

She swung her legs to jump down from the bar stool, but he caught her by the arm, another hand securing her waist so she stayed dangling, pressed against him. She flinched away, and he swallowed the bitter lump in his throat. 

“There’s glass on the floor,” he implored her. She had been about to leap down into it. She didn’t know whether to thank him or punch him. When he leaned in to kiss her goodbye, she let him. He felt a soft brush across his cheek; a shaky breath she took to hold in a sob.

She extracted her arm, unable to look at him. She swiveled to the other side and jumped down on safer terrain. She was so small. He’d never seen her as small before. 

After a few drinks, he went back to the house to get his things, and confirm with Bodhi the if job was still on. Bodhi met him at the front door, emerging from the kitchen and shepherding him to his room, deliberately out of sight from Jyn. 

“Is it even a question worth asking if we’re still doing National Trust?”

Bodhi raised his eyebrows, glancing cautiously towards the kitchen. He pushed his glasses up his nose. The house was eerily still. “Bizarrely enough, she told me to go ahead with it.”

“That doesn’t sound like her.”

“Honestly, she thinks you have good judgement, in  _ those _ situations. She’s just angry it extended to her father’s actions.”

“That’s all she’s angry about?”

Bodhi placed a firm hand on his shoulder. The driver was gentle tempered, and this display was a rare show of anger. 

“I’m not responsible to take the bait for what you’re looking for. Fix it yourself.”

Bodhi left him in that hot room, to gather up a suitcase and a jacket left over a chair. He sat in silence, trying to hear his own breathing. It was the kind of humid in there where you couldn’t, at least that’s what he blamed it on. Not the sound of his pulse. 

He wandered down the stairs, knowing there was no good in trying to face Jyn. He wouldn’t be surprised if she never wanted to see him again. His steps were instinctively light.

“It’s unlike you Jyn, to not have stabbed him in the throat.”

He heard her sigh, the spoon dinging against the sides of her glass. Scraping the maple syrup out of the bottom of a mug of hot chocolate. He’d heard the sound many times, he could picture her leaning her elbows on the counter, cool eyes downward.

“Maybe it’s my soft heart.”

Bodhi snorted. Cassian cracked a smile as he pulled his hat off the hook. 

“You love him?” Bodhi’s question was mocking. As though it were impossible.

He wondered the same thing, dimly. Hadn’t dared hope.

He heard the words as he walked out the door; “I don’t know; I won’t know him long enough to find out. But every time he walks out of the room I’m in, I get angry. That’s something.”

He supposed it was some kind of mercy that she never heard him leave then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this may be more of a straight up crossover because I like historical accuracy too much. Hush. It'll still be good. encourage me enough to believe that in the comments. 
> 
> Love you all. This'll all get super plotless and gun-slinging when I get over this act one hump soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Reconciling them took me more time than needed. I was overcomplicating, and at the end of the day, it's pretty simple. Jyn forgave Cassian for almost killing her father in R1, so even if this feels a little easy, they're on the road to moving on from this. 
> 
> The pacing is going to be a lot faster now that this arc is over, I really wanted to focus on their romance before I got to the bank robbing. From now on the tine is going to be a lot more mad-cap, I hope you enjoy it.

Cassian came for Bodhi on Wednesday morning.

Jyn stirred her coffee with a splash of bourbon.

The driver told him firmly to stay at the front door, but he was Cassian Andor, and he could hear her in the kitchen, could _feel_ her; a radiating sun that demanded to melt his hubris.

It was the same image of when he’d first met her; white slip, mug in hand. This time bathed in morning light. And she wasn’t turning around.

He saw the reflection of her face in the window; resigned. Angry. Sad.

“Still hate me?”

“I’ll decide after I finish my coffee.”

He took his hat off, tossing it onto the kitchen table.

“Was I the Sheriff’s daughter? A test to see what you could get away with?” her shoulders shook after the words slipped out. Cassian put his hands in his pockets, giving her some distance.

“No.”

“Slip in Galen Erso’s house and fuck his daughter, just to prove you could? Live under his roof and know what you're getting away with?”

She felt his gaze on her, even and strong and direct.

“If you remember correctly, I didn’t exactly set out to seduce you.”

She wiped her eyes rough-handedly, her shoulders relaxing.

“Fair point.”

“You...weren’t part of the plan. If you were, didn’t you think I’d be out the door quicker? If it was all about getting away with it, hadn’t I already gotten that? I knew what it looked like, I knew that being honest was going to make this messier when it all came out, but when I look at you… the feeling in my gut that told me to do all those wrong things also tells me to stay for you. You’re in tune to my instincts.”

Jyn sniffed, taking a sip out of her mug.

“You’re still down a man.”

That was as much as she could give him, but it was enough to give him hope.

Cassian settled behind her at the counter, hands on either side of her hips.

She could turn, bury herself in his chest, breathe and cry and try to make him stay. But she did none of those things. Not even breathe.

He pressed a furious kiss to the crown of her head.

“I’ll figure something out.”

She laughed bitterly, twisting her spoon in the mug. “Sounds like you’re gonna get yourself killed.”

“Maybe if you weren’t too proud to ask me to stay, I would come back to you for sure.”

Her hand dropped the spoon, landed on top of one of his, fisted on the countertop. His free hand, just as quickly, rounded to her front, settling on her belly, splayed and possessive.

“If you weren’t such an idiot, I’d trust you could be.”

“You could offer your forgiveness as a reward,” he pressed a kiss behind her ear.

“The chance to earn it is all I have in me,” she murmured, placing the mug down and interlacing her fingers over his on her stomach. She squeezed, like she was going to pull it away, but her hand stayed. “I may offer it as a reason to not go.”

“Two days, Jyn. That’s how long I’ve been gone from your life.”

“And I’d finally found a use for you too.”

“I’ll come back,” he rounded the side of her face to her cheek, lips soft, then harsh as he assured her, then himself. “I’ll earn it. I won’t steal your trust again.”

“You steal everything else.”

Cassian’s arms banded around her, trying to will her into turning around. He needed to feel those lips again. Just a taste.

“You can forgive, can’t you?”

She grit her teeth.

“If that’s the last secret between us.”

She took his hands, dipping them below the counter, holding them in place with her thighs. He groaned, kissing her neck. Her head fell back to rest on his shoulder. He moved her hair aside with the tip of his nose, kneading the flesh she’d guided his hands to.

“You’re just like me, aren’t you? You understand how much I need it. How it’s in my blood.”

“Have I tried to change you?” she murmured, looking out onto the fields of her father’s land. “It reminds me of him.”

She dropped his hands, but they stayed on her body. His thumb traced an idle circle on her inner thigh.

“I suppose I should thank you,” she choked out, glancing to the side. Not quite at him, but he could at least see her face.

“For what?”

“I spent my whole childhood never knowing where my father was. I know exactly where he is now.”

“Are you planning on turning me in to keep me where you can find me?”

She gripped the countertop in front of her, before smacking the mug sideways into the sink. “No. I’d rather have no idea where to find you than know you were sitting in prison. But you're not my father.”

Bodhi’s footsteps creaked above them, in the upstairs hallway.

She pushed his hands away.

“You should go.”

“Jyn…”

“Cassian Andor, _you come back to me.”_

When she turned around, he was gone. He'd left his hat in the kitchen table.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Cassian felt itchy without his hat as he walked through the sun-ripe bank lobby.

There was a pretty young teller at one of the front desks. There usually was. Had a little basket of candy next to her little name plate and her shiny black telephone, with her hands folded primly with her nails painted red. Bodhi smiled, marveling at the color, leaning across her desk to steal a peppermint. He smiled at her, real calm, standing a little too close. The candy clicked between his teeth as he spoke, friendly and quiet, making her have to lean close to listen to him. The result left her flattered but distracted, exactly how this was supposed to work.

Cassian crossed the lobby, hands in his pockets to hide that he was wearing gloves.

He stood in line at the window. Five people. Enough to get grounded in the room around him. Ticking off surroundings. A sleepy afternoon. Minimal unpredictable factors, not a lot of people or nervous energy.

There was a sick pleasure to it, being the only one knowing what was about to happen.

He was at the window. Bodhi by the door. Car parked at the curb.

All according to plan.

It wasn’t the best plan.

The click of hot-heeled steps filled his ears from across the building. This was a woman walking to gather attention.

The tap of them unsettled his sense of control.

He resisted glancing over his shoulder until he saw a small hand whisk a deposit slip out of a basket, the steps sounding ever-louder across the lobby.

A petite brunette in a trenchcoat with a scarf around her head and sunglasses, her pen primly dancing along the slip. How ladylike of her, legs crossed and gloves on her hands. Artlessly scribbling at a piece of paper, to anyone who was looking close it looked like she was actually filling out the form. To mask that her eyes were trained on him, and what he would do next. Sliding between him and the security guard. She adjusted the way the coat fell around her skirt, a move that just looked prim, and may just happen to aid in how quickly she could draw a gun.

He could feel her anger radiating off of her.

_This is your plan?!_

This wasn’t the plan. Not her here.

 _“What are you doing here?”_ he mouthed.

 _“You forgot your hat,”_ she mouthed back, face pissy.

Bodhi coughed, upended a cup full of pens so they spilled on the floor. The nice young teller brushed off his attempts to pick them up, crawling under her desk.

Cassian was first in line. He took out a slip of paper. Handed it to the girl behind the window.

She had just enough time to read it before all hell broke lose.

**Fill the bag.**

She glanced up at Cassian, mouth agape.

“Um-”

Once the girl at the front desk was on the ground, picking up pens, Bodhi shot her telephone. No outgoing calls. Turned around, pointed his gun at the security guard.

“Drop it.”

Bodhi looked about ready to get a bullet through the skull until Cassian drew his gun and fired once into the sky.

Everyone flinched but the one girl in the waiting area, chin poised in her hand, watching what he would do next.

There was a hint of a smile on her face, in spite of herself.

All eyes went to him. He trained his gun on the guard.

Cassian turned fluidly to the young woman clutching the note he gave her, pistol still extended.

“I think you know what we’re here for. Let’s make this painless.”

She took the bag he handed her with shaking hands, began filling it with bills.

“Do you want me to open the vault?” she glanced up at him with shiny, terrified eyes.

There usually was an extra gun stashed in the vault. Cassian shook his head.

“We’re starting small.”

Cassian took the bag of bills, a few hundred dollars, which would go far enough to consider all this worth the effort. Such was the time. Bank robbing was so over-glamorized, if people went in for money that would last, why would they ever do this more than once if they had gotten it?

Cassian felt the rush that the week of boredom has clotted inside him. He was himself.

And there was a small thrill over Jyn watching the whole thing. When he wasn’t prepared to ring her neck for putting herself in danger.

He tossed the bag to Bodhi, who backed slowly out of the bank to get to the car. Cassian trained his pistol on the guard. This was around the time when the plan was a little vague.

Cassian had won a lot of battles like these, where it was between trust of himself and the wild card of the other man behind the gun.

He probably should have brought along another person.

Jyn moved close. Cassian caught her arm violently like she was an innocent bystander trying to intervene. Before she could draw her gun, which only he knew she would do.

 _“No,”_ he murmured in her ear, _“don’t be stupid.”_

_“Let me get you out of this.”_

_“Let_ **_me_ ** _fix this mess,”_ he spun her in front of him, lifting his pistol to her head. She was silent when the barrel touched the soft skin stretched over her temple.

He bent forward, grinning at the guard, like he was just the kind of man who would pluck up a pretty young thing and waste her away with one bullet in broad daylight. He whispered in her ear, making it look dirty and sick, playing with his food.

_“I’m not taking you down with me.”_

He kissed her cheek, theatrically, to seem like the kind of bank-robbing scoundrel he was. Maybe the kiss would make papers.

It was for them more than anything else. Because it was then he realized that there were two guns out, and he wouldn’t let Jyn draw hers, because then it was a gamble which one of them would take the first bullet. He’d bet his life. Not hers.

She was trembling, playing the part but also feeling every bit of fear and disgust he wanted her to. He’d really sacrifice himself, the bastard.

One of her hands gripped his forearm, banded over her chest to hold her close.

She was only person in the building who knew he wouldn’t shoot. Faintly, they heard the car start, Bodhi cutting the horn loudly, once. Not his best idea, because it attracted attention, which cut down on their time. But he was kind enough to give warning.

Her body tensed, not from belief he would put a bullet in her skull, but the knowledge that someone was going to put one in his.

“Don’t shoot!”

The guard trained his gun to glance over Jyn’s shoulder, but she was covering so much of Cassian it was easy to see she was more likely to take it. And to everyone else in the room but Cassian, she was just some woman caught in the middle of this mess. Which she was, but more intentionally than anything else.

Bodhi slammed the horn again. A signal.

_Get out here or I’m leaving without you._

“Drop your gun.”

The guard held out an appeasing hand, lowering his weapon. “Let the young lady go. She doesn’t need to be a part of this.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Cassian pushed Jyn forward so she stumbled to safety, firing another shot through the roof. Another signal.

_Go on without me._

Screams echoed through the building. Jyn fell, sprawled on the floor, staring up at him as he guided himself towards the exit.

The innocent hostage released. The non-culpable hostage.

It was the perfect plan if they’d just talked it over five minutes before stepping into the bank.

But since they hadn’t, the timing wasn’t right. They heard the squeal of the tires racing down the street just as the sirens flooded the building.

Cassian smiled, dropping his weapon at their forceful request. Officers closed in on him.

He smiled down at her, kicking her foot. Some just thought it was a last ditch-effort to feel some power in his sick, criminal mind. But Jyn knew. It was goodbye, the only one he would be allowed.

“Thanks for all the help, sugar.”

Jyn stared up at Cassian, helpless, bereft, as another man in her life got torn away from her by a swarm of cops inside a bank. Her anger was like a rattlesnake tremble. Cassian knew he would not be feeling the fury of the US Department of Justice, but of Jyn Erso. A much more terrible threat.

He kept his eyes on hers as they tore him away into one of the police cars parked on the sidewalk.

The room cleared, the bystanders drying tears or fanning nervous sweat away. The guard helped her up. She was shaky on her high heels.

“Are you alright, miss?”

She waved him off. “I’m fine, I should really get home…”

“You’ll need to make a statement.”

“I”m not sure my husband would allow me,” she lied easily, “I really must go home.”

The guard was pulled aside before he could press further, and Jyn slipped, free as a bird, out the same door they dragged Cassian Andor away from her.

She glanced around for the car. Bodhi had to be miles away already. She knew it in her heart, he’d be fine. Thanks to Cassian stalling.

Jyn walked down the sidewalk, hands fisted in the pockets of her trench coat. She was getting a drink, then she was going home. 

Vaguely aware of her sense of irony, she vowed to be the one to plan the next heist.

This time, they were going to steal Cassian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's going to free him, then she's going to murder him. 
> 
> For everyone who thinks his plan was very stupid, to be fair, all of Bonnie and Clyde's plans were really stupid. Don't worry. They're still learning. 
> 
> Please leave a comment! It really makes my day when you tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! For those of you following me on tumblr you know there's some personal family stuff going on right now that has been holding back my ability to get stuff posted, so updates and generally getting asked to do smutfics is a little complicated right now (I can direct you to several explanation I don't feel like repeating here).

Bodhi arrived home later, looking tired and dirty, slinging a bag onto the counter as Jyn quietly drank hot chocolate at the kitchen table. Her eyes were bleary.

“You look up to something,” he kissed the top of her head.

“I’m going to need you to pack a bag. We start planning our next job tomorrow morning.”

He ruffled her hair.

“Do we?”

He crossed the room to pull the bottle of bourbon down from the shelf.

“If you’re in.”

He looked at her expectantly. All eyes. Nodded as he sipped from his cup.

“You know we can never come back here, if we do this? It’s too much of a risk.”

Jyn’s face was brave, despite the obvious pain in her eyes of having to say goodbye.

“I know.”

“You’re not going to give him up, are you?” he observed grimly.

Jyn glanced up at him, shrugging, the curls in her hair trembling around her ears. “Not in this life, at least.”

He sighed, thumbed through some of the bills from a job half-successful.

“What’s your plan?”

Jyn stretched her feet out onto the chair across from her, slouching comfortably. She smirked at Bodhi, her brother in all things, and began to unspool the plan that she had begun to word the minute the police car door slammed shut behind Cassian.

There were some things you couldn’t fight. She was with Cassian Andor, all the way.

 

Cassian had yet to be identified as a previous offender,  he was trying to keep it that way. So he was just another poor soul who had been disenfranchised by the US Government. He waited in his cell, knowing the worst was yet to come.

They didn’t feed prisoners well enough, especially in county jail houses, so he knew until the miracle that was bail would be his only savior from many lean weeks before trial. And Bodhi had gone into this job informing him they did not have that kind of money, and even if what ended up happening did happen, that money wasn’t going to immediately get blown getting one of them out.

Still, he was surprised to have a visitor before he had reached the span of three missed meals. Three missed in a row, making eight, out of...how many days was it? He was sleeping the time away in his cell, so he wasn’t sure how long had passed.

She pushed her sunglasses up off her eyes and there it was. The face he wanted to see most.

Jyn had her gloves and her hat on, her face twisted in an attempt not to cry. There was a handkerchief clutched under her nose, which he figured was a nice touch, but it may have had something to do with the smell of the place and the swirl of dust that hit the light the right way to be a constant visual reminder of how dirty that place was. The jailhouse guard led her to the solitary cell with a protective hand on her elbow, which made Cassian’s blood boil in his veins a little bit. He tightened his fists around the bars.

“Sir, your wife is here to see you.”

Only he would recognize it, but there was also a look in her eyes that made him truly believe she was here to murder him.

But sweetly, sadly, her brows pressed to a bar and she whimpered.

_“How could you leave me at home with three babies like this?”_

Tears pushed out of her scrunched face. Cassian, usually quick on his feet, was scrambling.

“Uh-I’m sorry, darlin’, I didn’t mean for this-”

“You were on the straight and narrow, you promised,” she wept, “Now I got four mouths to feed and no job! How could you do this to the mother of your children?!”

He placed his hand over hers, squeezed once. She squeezed back. He sighed, pressed his brow to the same bar hers rested against, even though it took a bit of hunching over. It felt good to be close to her again. She raised her eyes, winked with the eye hidden to the guard.

He bit back a smile.

The very same guard smacked a baton against the bar, spooking them apart.

“Have to make sure you’re not passing him anything.”

Jyn’s face flushed, and she pulled out a sleek little black pistol that looked light as air. Aimed it right at him.

“We were having a moment.”

This was a sleepy town, this kind of thing was not planned for. Which is information usually established after something unplanned happens, not before.

He was just a kid, and Jyn could see hesitation on his face. She just shook her head, cocking her weapon. “Don’t be a hero. Drop your weapon. _Keys.”_

With shaking hands, the guard jimmied the lock open, but feigned bravery long enough for Jyn to remind him “You holler and I’ll shoot. Neither of us want that to happen.” before pulling the door open.

Cassian stepped outside the bars, cuffs still on his wrists, flexing them like the almost-free man he now was. Jyn pulled off one of her gloves, crammed it in the guard’s mouth with a gentle ‘hush’ pursing her lips as he whimpered.

“You were so concerned with me passing something to him you really never thought I’d be the dangerous one, now did you? Men who underestimate me tend to get a nice bite back.”

Jyn shot a searing glare at Cassian.

“Are we really doing this now?” he replied, agitated.

She yanked the uniform jacket off of the guard, tossing it to Cassian. He caught it clumsily, not really much use with the cuffs on.

“You’re the last person I want to get hurt in all this mess,” she said soothingly, stroking the guard’s shoulders as she pulled his hands behind his back to tie together with rope she pulled out of seemingly thin air. Cassian was amazed by the tender control she had over the moment; guiding the restrained guard into the cell, gently closing him inside. She locked it and pocketed the keys, crisply turning to Cassian and draping the jacket over his shoulders enough to disguise him, placing the cap neatly on his head.

 _“Cuffs,”_ he hissed at her, as though she was forgetting something.

She shoved him forward to the stairwell. _“I like them where they are.”_

“Jyn, please, I know you’re angry…”

She took the step above him so he was forced to look up at her.

“Do you trust me?”

Cassian swallowed, nodded after his adam’s apple bobbed back into place.

Jyn smiled serenely, placing a hand on one side of his chest and the barrel of the pistol on the other.

She pulled the trigger. He froze in terror.

With each pull she breathed the word in his face

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

And the gun went

Click.

Click.

Click.

Cassian held Jyn by the elbow with both retrained hands, his face going pale and a single slicked forelock falling over his eye.

Jyn laughed wickedly, dropping the gun onto the floor and stomping on it. It cracked under her shoe. Fake.

“You stood up an entire county jail with a toy gun?”

Jyn’s eyes were feral, locked in his.

“Yes.”

“For me?”

“Don’t be an idiot,” she pushed her lips up against his, and he tried to grab onto her hips to hold her for the kiss he wanted to give her since being shut behind those bars. She smirked.

“You hear that?” she called up the stairwell, where presumably the guard was still stuck. “I wouldn’t have hurt you.”

There was a whimper of reply.

“Could have used a real gun,” Cassian chastised as they rushed down the stairs.

“Then it wouldn’t have made for such a good story,” she tossed over her shoulder, pulling open the door.

She pulled her sunglasses back down over her eyes.

They tore across the street to the still-running car, Bodhi hunched over with a newspaper covering him in the driver’s seat. They slid in the back, and he gunned it.

“Jyn, can you get these cuffs off.”

Jyn sighed, finally relaxed as they tore through the beautiful August afternoon, lifting her feet underneath her and resting her head serenely in Cassian’s lap. “No. I have plans for them.”

 

She was silent when they pulled into Kes’s junkyard, swapping out their car for one stocked with the supplies they packed. Cassian was slightly stunned by the baggage, why did they need so much stuff?

Jyn was still silent, ignoring his questioning looks as she climbed into the front seat, him still cuffed and presumed to take the back. Bodhi stopped him, pulling him aside to speak quietly.

“She can’t go back to the house. Not for a while, at least. Until we know if she’s connected to the crime. Do you have any idea what she’s given up for you?”

Cassian, knowing this may be the only person in Jyn’s life he ever had to prove himself to, nodded grimly.

“Don’t hurt her. I’d say I’ll kill you, but we both know she’d do worse to you.”

They climbed in the car, Jyn was still, _still_ silent in the front, feet propped on the dash. She smoked a cigarette, dangling it out the window. The sunglasses still hadn’t come off.

When they stopped for gas, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek. She ignored him.

They drove all night, until they reached a motel outside Austin. Bodhi expressed a need for a drink, Jyn waved him off to go have fun. Not yet talking. Sunglasses still on under the neon outside their room.

Cassian felt awkward trying to hide the cuffs from passing strangers, and slid into the room as she meditated outside in the night air. She joined him after a few, tense, silent moments.

He strode towards her, lowered his head to her shoulder.

“Jyn, I’m sorry-”

She pushed him away. Sat on the edge of the bed. Turned on a lamp. Moths scattered from under the shade. Kept her sunglasses on.

“Make it up to me,” she whispered, and he heard the pain in her voice. Her hand fisted in the comforter. She wasn’t touching him, that much was clear.

Like a man possessed, he dove to his knees in front of her. He nudged her legs open to kneel between them.

“Take the cuffs off,” he pleaded, “you have the keys, I know it. I need my hands for what I’m going to do to you”

Jyn took a deep breath, combing her fingers into his hair.

She shook her head. “Find a way to do without.”

She leaned back, her decision to not touch restored. Her brows were poised behind the frames of her sunglasses. Daring him.

Her straight spine relaxed at the feel of his hungry kiss, a whine in her throat. She let him kiss every inch of her face, let him croon at the sight of her trembling before him. Let him lift her skirt and whisper apologies against the skin of her thighs, bend her back against the mattress and draw his tongue through her wetness until she sobbed from pleasure.

“I’m sorry, Jyn, I know it’s hard to believe, but hurting you means hurting myself even more because of how I feel about you.”

She slapped the side of his head.

“I don’t trust words right now,” she spat back, thighs tightening around his head. He hummed against her, unable to brace himself with his hands or pull her closer.

So he showed her. Worshipped her with his mouth until she finally broke and cried out, softening with her body in the way her mouth could not. He crawled up her body and she shimmied out of her skirt and underthings, awkwardly letting him brace himself on his forearms and push inside her again. He groaned, shaking above her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Needed you.”

She saw how she affected him, it left her breathless.

“It was only two weeks.”

“Too long,” he repeated against her lips, rolling himself into her sharply, "didn't know when I'd get to again."

The bones of his hips felt thin against her thighs. Maybe they should have gotten him some food first.

She cried out as he seemed to center his weight properly. There was a faint click. His hands dug into her hips, and her eyes fluttered open. He’d gotten free.

“How did you...?”

“Keys were in your skirt pocket,” he smiled wickedly, lovingly combing her hair out of her face as he thrust mercilessly into her now that he could properly leverage himself. She whimpered. “But that was a lovely display, we’ll have to remember to bring those along with us.”

His teeth sank into her neck, and she was unraveling underneath him against, rumbling like a summer storm.

 

When they woke up the next morning, Bodhi was sleeping in the other bed, snoring quietly. Jyn cuddled closer, greedy for the feel of his bare skin. His stomach growled.

She laughed softly. Her voice was hoarse from the night before. 

“There’s an apple in my purse-”

He pounced on it before she finished her sentence. The first bite prompted a moan that rivaled many of the ones that spilled from the lips as they _reconciled_ the night before.

“I should tell you something,” she mouthed lazily at his shoulder, not really forming any kisses, but he liked that even though she was tired she still reached for him.

He was still focusing on chewing, “What?”

“I’m married.”

Cassian nearly shot out of bed, like she’d thrown cold water on him. Bodhi snorted in his sleep, stirred, but rolled over and cuddled into his pillow.

“Where is he?”

She looked out the window. Cassian struggled to get his pants on, like Jyn was going to answer _‘he’s coming up the stairs right now.’_

“He’s gone.”

At this, he stilled. Jyn had a sense that there was burning anger in Cassian Andor, but this was the first time she felt it so close to her. He stared incredulously at her. 

“He left you?”

“Prison. A while ago. But I don’t think I’ll wait for him.”

Cassian shook his head, staring awkwardly at the floor. “I wouldn’t ask you to either, if it were me in his shoes.”

She glared at him, crawling to the edge of the bed and placing her hands in his shoulders. “He’s not you.”

Cassian caught her face in his hands, kissing it lushly.

“No more secrets now?” he asked tentatively. He had come to the end of his.

“You had way more than me,” she pointed out dryly, returning his pouting kiss with a laugh. “Yes, Cassian, that’s all I’ve got. A ghost. Don’t worry. It’s not like your past is so spotless either.”

He kissed her brow, sliding back under the covers with her. She lifted the half-eaten apple from the sheets and took a bite, resting her head on his shoulder. She giggled when he took the fruit out of her hands and took a crisp bite into it. With a chillingly casual tone he informed her;

“I don't care about your past. If he comes back and tries to take you away from me, I’ll kill him.”

Her eyes glittered.

“Nothing’s going to take me away from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...historically Bonnie Parker was married before she met Clyde, and I really wanted to write this scene...so...just let me have it. It will literally never be mentioned again. Please comment, I went to a funeral this week and need a little bit of a boost.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Cannot. Stop. Writing these two.


End file.
